AR Cards
AR Cards are a relatively new piece of technology that projects animations using a surrounding enviroment. This works using a built-in camera, which recognizes certain AR Card images, to project an animation. As long as the card is visible to the camera, the animation will continue to play. In Kid Icarus: Uprising There are over 400 Kid Icarus: Uprising AR Cards. Here is a working list of AR Cards in this series: Ordered: #Pit (AKDE-001) #Palutena (AKDE-002) #Fiend's Cauldron (AKDE-003) #Power of Flight (AKDE-004) #Medusa, Queen of the Underworld (AKDE-005) #Twinbellows The Ferocious (AKDE-006) #Magnus (AKDE-007) #Dark Lord Gaol (AKDE-008) #Gaol (AKDE-009) #Three-Headed Hewdraw (AKDE-010) #Hewdraw Head (AKDE-011) #Hewdraw Reborn (AKDE-012) #Great Reaper (AKDE-013) #Goddess of Calamity, Pandora (AKDE-014) #Mirror of Truth (AKDE-015) #Dark Pit (AKDE-016) #Poseidon (AKDE-017) #God of Death, Thanatos (AKDE-018) #Thanatos (Transformations 1) (AKDE-019) #Thanatos (Transformations 2) (AKDE-020) #Underworld Key (AKDE-021) #Space Pirate Captain (AKDE-022) #Galactic Fiend Kraken (AKDE-023) #Three Sacred Treasures Case (AKDE-024) #Three Sacred Treasure (AKDE-025) #Underworld Gatekeeper (AKDE-026) #Medusa (Battle) (AKDE-027) #Medusa (Monster) (AKDE-028) #Hades (AKDE-029) #Wish Seed (AKDE-030) #The Immortal Phoenix (AKDE-031) #Reset Bomb (AKDE-032) #Viridi (AKDE-033) #Cragalanche (AKDE-034) #Reset Bomb Pod (AKDE-035) #Forces of Nature Guard (AKDE-036) #Lunar Sanctum Control Centre (AKDE-037) #Arlon (AKDE-038) #Phosphora (AKDE-039) #Pyrrhon (AKDE-040) #Aurum Core (AKDE-041) #Aurum Battleship (AKDE-042) #Aurum Cruiser (AKDE-043) #Aurum Destroyer (AKDE-044) #Aurum Aircraft Carrier (AKDE-045) #Aurum Generator (AKDE-046) #Aurum Brain (AKDE-047) #Aurum Pyrrhon (AKDE-048) #Ring of Chaos (AKDE-049) #Girl (AKDE-050) #Dog (AKDE-051) #Pit's Body (AKDE-052) #Lightning Chariot (AKDE-053) #Chariot Master (AKDE-054) #Chaos Kin (AKDE-055) #Chaos Kin and Palutena (AKDE-056) #Petrified Palutena (AKDE-057) #Electro Trap (AKDE-058) #Chaos Kin (Ash) (AKDE-059) #Soul-Eating Monster (AKDE-060) #Amazon Pandora (AKDE-061) #Hades's Heart (AKDE-062) #Dyntos (AKDE-063) #Pseudo-Palutena (AKDE-064) #Great Sacred Treasure (AKDE-065) #Hades (Battle) (AKDE-066) #Great Sacred Treasures (Pursuit) (AKDE-067) #Great Sacred Treasures (Mech Armor) (AKDE-068) #Hades (New Legs) (AKDE-069) #Great Sacred Treasures (Ultralight) (AKDE-070) #Medusa vs. Hades (AKDE-071) #Hades (Final) (AKDE-072) #Final Strike (AKDE-073) #Exo-Tank (AKDE-074) #Fighter(AKDE-077) #Light Fighter (AKDE-078) #Dark Fighter (AKDE-079) #First Blade (AKDE-080) #Burst Blade (AKDE-081) #Viper Blade (AKDE-082) #Crusader Blade (AKDE-083) #Royal Blade (AKDE-084) #Optical Blade (AKDE-085) #Samurai Blade (AKDE-086) #Insight Staff (AKDE-092) #Orb Staff (AKDE-093) #Rose Staff (AKDE-094) #Knuckle Staff (AKDE-095) #Ancient Staff (AKDE-096) #Lancer Staff (AKDE-097) #Flintlock Staff (AKDE-098) #Tiger Claws (AKDE-104) #Wolf Claws (AKDE-105) #Bear Claws (AKDE-106) #Brawler Claws (AKDE-107) #Stealth Claws (AKDE-108) #Hedgehog Claws (AKDE-109) #Raptor Claws (AKDE-110) #Artillery Claws (AKDE-111) #Fortune Bow (AKDE-116) #Silver Bow (AKDE-117) #Meteor Bow (AKDE-118) #Divine Bow (AKDE-119) #Darkness Bow (AKDE-120) #Crystal Bow (AKDE-121) #Angel Bow (AKDE-122) #Burning Palm (AKDE-129) #Needle Palm (AKDE-130) #Midnight Palm (AKDE-131) #Cursed Palm (AKDE-132) #Cutter Palm (AKDE-133) #Pudgy Palm (AKDE-134) #Ninja Palm (AKDE-135) #Ore Club (AKDE-140) #Babel Club (AKDE-141) #Skyscraper Club (AKDE-142) #Atlas Club (AKDE-143) #Earthmaul Club (AKDE-144) #Ogre Club (AKDE-145) #Halo Club (AKDE-146) #EZ Cannon (AKDE-152) #Ball Cannon (AKDE-153) #Predator Cannon (AKDE-154) #Poseidon Cannon (AKDE-155) #Fireworks Cannon (AKDE-156) #Rail Cannon (AKDE-157) #Dynamo Cannon (AKDE-158) #Doom Cannon (AKDE-159) #Standard Orbitars (AKDE-164) #Guardian Orbitars (AKDE-165) #Shock Orbitars (AKDE-166) #Eyetrack Orbitars (AKDE-167) #Fairy Orbitars (AKDE-168) #Paw Pad Orbitars (AKDE-169) #Jetstream Orbitars (AKDE-170) #Boom Orbitars (AKDE-171) #Crusher Arm (AKDE-176) #Compact Arm (AKDE-177) #Electroshock Arm (AKDE-178) #Volcano Arm (AKDE-179) #Drill Arm (AKDE-180) #Bomber Arm (AKDE-181) #Bowl Arm (AKDE-182) #Monoeye (AKDE-188) #Octos (AKDE-190) #Keron (AKDE-191) #Grayzer (AKDE-192) #Shemum (AKDE-193) #Nettler (AKDE-194) #Skuttler (AKDE-195) #Skuttler Cannoneer (AKDE-196) #Skuttler Mage (AKDE-197) #Suit of Skuttler (AKDE-198) #Mik (AKDE-199) #Ganewmede (AKDE-200) #Crawler (AKDE-201) #Syren (AKDE-202) #Shrip (AKDE-203) #Porcuspine (AKDE-204) #Belunka (AKDE-205) #Handora (AKDE-206) #Coral (AKDE-207) #Boogity (AKDE-208) #Monolith (AKDE-209) #Splin (AKDE-210) #Specknose (AKDE-211) #Commyloose (AKDE-212) #Shulm (AKDE-213) #Fire Wyrm (AKDE-214) #Shildeen (AKDE-215) #Zurret (AKDE-216) #Paramush (AKDE-217) #Komayto (AKDE-218) #Daphne (AKDE-219) #Stackjaw (AKDE-220) #Minos (AKDE-221) #Merenguy (AKDE-222) #Mega Mussel (AKDE-223) #Gloomerang (AKDE-224) #Reaper (AKDE-225) #Shelbo (AKDE-226) #Zuree (AKDE-227) #Orne (AKDE-228) #Tortolunk (AKDE-229) #Eggplant Wizard (AKDE-230) #Clubberskull (AKDE-231) #Magmoo (AKDE-232) #Bluster (AKDE-233) #Girin (AKDE-234) #Leox (AKDE-235) #Armin (AKDE-236) #Petribomber (AKDE-237) #Snong (AKDE-238) #Vakloom (AKDE-239) #Sinistew (AKDE-240) #Brawny Claws (AKDE-241) #Snowman (AKDE-242) #Frozum (AKDE-243) #Pluton (AKDE-244) #Zik & Zak (AKDE-245) #Bumbledrop (AKDE-246) #Remoblam & Remoblaming (AKDE-247) #Collin & Phil (AKDE-248) #Trailtail (AKDE-249) #Shootfly (AKDE-250) #Igniot (AKDE-251) #Tempura Wizard (AKDE-252) #Erinus (AKDE-253) #Guttler (AKDE-254) #Fort Oink (AKDE-255) #Monomiknose (AKDE-256) #Space Pirate (AKDE-267) #Space Pirate Sniper (AKDE-268) #Space Pirate Commando (AKDE-269) #Centurion (AKDE-322) #Centurion Knight (AKDE-323) #Centurion Strongarm (AKDE-324) #Treasurefish (AKDE-327) #Rare Treasurefish (AKDE-328) #Souflee (AKDE-329) #Treasure Box (AKDE-331) #Tiny Box (AKDE-332) #Pandora's Box (AKDE-335) #Mimicutie (AKDE-336) #Recovery Orb (AKDE-337) #Rock Bomb (AKDE-341) #Icy Aura (AKDE-351) #Back Shield (AKDE-352) #Grenade (AKDE-364) #Smart Bomb (AKDE-365) #Jump Bomb (AKDE-366) #Tempura Bomb (AKDE-370) #Lightning of Judgement (AKDE-371) #Poison Cloud (AKDE-373) #Daybreak (AKDE-375) #Pit (Rally Cry) (AKDE-403) #Palutena (Rare) (AKDE-404) #Dark Pit (Flying) (AKDE-407 Unordered: 1. That First Town 2. Labyrinth of Deceit Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising